


Wolf in sheep's clothing

by Wolfox76



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, WKM - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfox76/pseuds/Wolfox76
Summary: “Shut up, William!“"Fuck you, Damien!“The room fell into silence. The two men were staring at each other.“William...” Wilford gasped. He hasn’t heard that name for a long, long time.Dark, on the other hand, seemed to be more upset but he didn’t cry. Dark never cried. The name was like a spell, a curse that can’t be said out loud. A painful memory.“Dark wait! I didn’t mean it...”The doors slammed. Wilford was all alone. He felt tears appearing in his eyes. The names had to remain forgotten.





	1. Life is for the living

It was already dark outside. The streetlamps seemed like tiny islands of light in the darkness which was slowly consuming the surroundings. Damien liked the way the tiny lights shone through the darkened city. But Damien was too busy to admire the beauty outside of the window. He had to handle his campaign which was more difficult than he imagined.

Damien sighed and looked at the framed photo standing at his table. Their gang. William, Mark and Damien. They’ve been friends since they were kids. These guys supported him when he decided to run for the mayor post. And Damien didn’t want to disappoint them. But there was still so much work to do…

There was a single knock before the door flew open.

“There he is! I told you we’ll find him here!” William said and laughed. He was not sober. Mark followed him. So the gang was together again.

“Come on Damien. Let’s go party!” Mark seemed to be excited, even he didn’t smell like a brewery. Damien has never seen him drunk. He doubted Mark even drinks alcohol.

“I can’t. The elections are coming and I have to...”

Damien was interrupted by William who threw himself on the desk, right in front of the mayor candidate.

“Take a break, alright? You need a party. We need a party. Let that beast out!”

Damien closed his eyes and laughed quietly. “Will...”

“Damien listen,” Mark interrupted them suddenly. “We missed you there. Since the start of the elections, you look stressed and busy. Calm down and have fun for a moment!”

“You are going to win these elections, Mr Mayor. We believe in you.” William said, deadly serious.

“I am not a mayor.”

“Not yet,” Mark and William said at the same time. That made Damien smirk a little. His friends really believed in him. He couldn‘t disappoint them.

“Thank you,” Damien whispered. Those words were so quiet not even William could hear them. But he noticed Damien’s smile. And that was enough for him.

Mark put his hand on Damien’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s go to the car and...”

“Wait, I’m not going to sit in a car you are driving. That’s a suicide!”

William laughed at Mark's dangerous driving skills and jumped off the desk. “Come on. It’s gonna be fun. Be more chill, man.”

Mark, as usual, shared his friend's opinion. “Yea! Life is for the living, isn’t it?”

Damien just sighed. “Honestly, kegstand does sound like a good idea to me, right now-” He smiled. He's been working for six hours. He needed to turn off.

**

They didn’t lie. It was a great party. Well, Damien didn’t remember most of the night but he was sure it was a great night.

He remembered alcohol. He had to be so drunk, no doubt about it. And there were so many people. Literally, everyone who has met Mark at least once in their life was there. Damien soon lost both of his friends. So he had to dive into the crowd. Mark always tells him to make new connections, right? Connections he can use when he’ll be a mayor of this great city.

He was too drunk to actually remember if he’s met any new people.

“ _Damien! Here you are, you rapscallion!”_

No, he hasn’t met any new people at the party.

“ _Will, you little monster!”_

He has found something more.

“ _Damien, what are you doing?”_

“ _Just let me in.”_


	2. Life is ours to choose

It was her happiest day. She looked like an angel in that long white dress. And Damien was so proud. Both Celine and Mark were smiling and kissing each other all the time. But somehow, Damien felt like he’s lost a friend. With each kiss, Mark seemed to be a little bit further from the gang. Since Mark started dating Celine, he’s changed. And William felt it too. He was always Mark’s closest friend, Damien sometimes thought Will must be jealous.

After all, he was the only one at Mark’s wedding who wasn’t smiling. He was just standing there in his finest uniform and with a glass of wine in hand.

William changed too. Something around him was just odd. Everyone agreed he was balancing between sanity and madness. Because something happened, but William didn’t want to tell them what. He also decided he didn’t want to be referred as William. Friends now called him Colonel.

“Damien, I hope you are enjoying this party.” This was the first time Damien noticed a smile on Colonel’s face. He approached him happily. “But you are not. Is something wrong? Aren’t you happy for Mark?”

Colonel frowned. “It’s not about that. I’m glad Mark has finally found someone he loves… I mean, it’s not like this is gonna affect our friendship, right?” Colonel laughed quietly.

“William, is something bothering you?” Damien raised his eyebrow slightly and looked at him with suspicion. He always sensed when his friends had troubles.

“Me? No, of course not! I… God, I can’t lie to you. Ca-Can we talk in private?”

Colonel seemed to be nervous which was very unusual.

They walked through the glass french door to the little salon. And somehow, any of them couldn’t remember if they’ve ever been here before. Damien never understood the physics of this house. When they were kids, it always fascinated them how the corridors seemed longer than they should have been and how the rooms seemingly appeared and disappeared on their own. But to quote Mark: “Just ignore that, it’s just a house after all.”

“So what’s the matter? You look...”

“Damien, listen. I owe Mark money. And I don’t want your help.”

“Excuse me?” Damien couldn‘t believe it. How could Mark do this to his best friend? Damien took a deep breath and asked: “How much?”

Colonel bowed his head. “A lot,” he whispered.

Damien sighed. “Will, I can...”

“No! I don’t need anyone’s help. Especially not from you. You are mayor now, I can only imagine the stress you are already under.” Colonel meant it, Damien was sure about that.

“But let me talk to Mark at least-”

“This is not your fight, Damien!” Colonel yelled. And the room fell into silence. It seemed like the house also wanted to listen to the argument of two old friends.

“You are such a good person, Damien.” Colonel said when he calmed down a bit. “Too good for politics. I know you want to help. You always want to. But I don’t need your help. Just leave me be.” And with that, Colonel wanted to leave. But Damien put the cane into his way.

“Then why did you tell me?” Damien asked without giving Colonel a single look. That caught Colonel off guard.

“You seemed to be worried,” Colonel whispered. He grabbed the cane which was in his way. Damien received it when he won the elections and became the mayor. It was a beautiful masterpiece. Smooth black wood with a silver head.

Colonel took a deep breath. “Damien, you are my friend. And I respect you. Mark respects you too. Stay out of this.”

And Damien finally got it. Now he understood why Colonel avoided Mark. Why Mark hasn’t been talking about Colonel lately.

“Mark doesn’t hate you, William.” Damien was aware Colonel didn’t go by that name anymore. No one knew why. Something broke William. But no one was brave enough to ask.

“Are you sure about that?” Colonel smirked and handed the cane back to its owner. Damien stepped out of his was. But before Colonel left, he said: “Well, life is ours to choose.”

Colonel smiled. Again. It was a kind of sad smile, but at least he tried for Damien. Then he left. Damien stood there for a moment, fidgeting nervously with his cane. He should get rid of this habit.

*

Damien has probably never seen Mark drunk. He hasn’t touched a glass of alcohol even at his own wedding. After the talk with Colonel, Damien needed a drink. Or two. He lost count of them soon.

_There was a fight._

_Colonel and Mark._

_At first, they were just arguing._

_Then Mark punched William._

_Damien was there to take care of him._

_But when he helped Colonel back on feet, he noticed something._

_A gun._

_Colonel brought a gun to Mark’s wedding._

_Damien didn’t tell anyone about it._


	3. Life needs a bit of madness

“I don’t need help. And especially not from you!”

“Celine, I just don’t understand...”

William was standing near the bed, quietly observing the fight between two siblings.

Damien couldn‘t tell what was going on in his mind. He couldn’t help but feel betrayed.

At first, Damien couldn’t believe his eyes. They were in HIS bed. If Colonel invited some girl over, Damien was willing to keep his eyes and ears shut and pretend he doesn’t hear the suspicious sounds.

But Celine was not “some girl”. She was Mark’s wife. She was Damien’s little sister.

“It’s because of the house. And he has changed too! I know Mark is your friend but this is not your fight, Damien. Let it go,” Celine snapped at him.

And with these words, she stormed out of the room. Damien knew he shouldn’t take it personally, Celine always got overzealous when she was angry.

Now, it was just Damien and Colonel. And while Colonel was still dressing up, Damien turned around to give him some privacy and find words. The so eloquent mayor didn’t know what to say.

“Damien, I-” Colonel started but was interrupted by Damien.

“Shut up William! How could you do this to him? Mark is our friend!”

Damien forgot about privacy and turned back to Colonel. William was standing there still without a shirt, which made Damien blush. He bowed his head. Colonel clearly didn’t mind and continued: “No, he forgot about us. Don’t you see? He is not the same Mark as before. He left us!”

“That doesn’t mean you have to steal his wife. That doesn’t mean you have to abandon me!”

Damien froze. He didn’t want to say it like that, but he was so angry he didn’t even think about that. William also seemed to be surprised by that.

“Look, Will. I’ve always respected you. But stay away from my sister.”

“I love her, Damien. I assure you, I do.”

And Damien nodded. What else was he supposed to do?  Tell him this is not right?

Damien sighed. “You work for Mark. You sleep with his wife. You have no money. What are you gonna do?”  
Colonel crossed his arms and frowned.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got a plan. Me and Celine...”

And suddenly, he finally realized what happened. Damien saw them, Damien knew about them. And Mark was Damien’s friend. He’s known Mark for years since they were kids, why would he lie to him?

It seemed like Damien could read his friend’s mind. “I won’t tell Mark about you two. Just don’t do anything stupid.”  
Colonel smirked. “You know me, life needs a bit of madness.”

Damien reached his hand towards Colonel, ready to shake hands and forget about everything. But he received a hug instead.

“Sorry, I have to go. Celine is waiting for me.” Colonel whispered. And Damien nodded once again. He remained silent, so Colonel continued: “You know, she is just like you. Determined, brave, caring. It must run in your family.” Colonel smiled. He seemed to be happy. Damien wanted him to be happy. Maybe it was the right thing to do. Let him leave with Celine. Let him love her.

Damien couldn‘t help but feel lost. He knew he was supposed to do something. Maybe he should make an appointment at Markiplier’s Manor…  
**  
_“How much does Colonel owe you, Mark?”_

_“How do you… Of course, he told you-”_

_“I wanna pay for him.”_

_“Are you serious? You are a mayor! That could be quite a scandal!”_

_“I know and I don’t care.”_

_“Damien, don’t do that. Colonel is a grown man, he can take care of himself.”_

_“Mark, listen to me. You should accept this.”_

_“Why do you even care?!”_

_“You are my friends, both of you. Just be careful, Mark.”_


	4. The Final Chapter

“Damien, where are you, you rapscallion? Celine? It’s time to come out now!” Colonel’s laugh ringed through the empty house. No one answered. Even he was clearly alone, Colonel didn’t want to admit it. It was all just a joke, right? A great joke.

So Colonel waited with a childish hope for his friends. But no one came, no matter how helplessly he kept crying out their names.

But there was one other being in the manor besides Colonel. One confused entity longing for revenge. There were no Celine or Damien, the entity had no right to use these names.

They were Darkiplier now. And Mark will pay for everything he has done to them.

Dark grabbed the cane and looked into the mirror. This cane didn’t belong to him. It was Damien’s, not his. He put it back carefully. At first, he felt guilt then hate and urge to kill the person who has caused this. And there was nothing that could stop him…

“Damien? Is that really you? Of course, I didn’t kill anyone after all. Everyone’s alive. You almost had me!” Colonel laughed and hugged Dark tightly.

“I-I’m not...” Dark was surprised by the man’s behaviour, he didn’t know what to say. Celine and Damien were arguing in his head. It hurt.

But Colonel continued: “What a great joke, Damien. You put this on me, right? With Celine, the detective and that attorney! Where are they anyway? Celine? Bully? You can come out now! Come on, Damien...”

“I am not Damien! They are gone!” Dark growled. His voice was deep and authoritative. He didn’t realize how scary his look was until tears appeared in Colonel’s eyes.

Dark fucked up. He knew that even without Damien and Celine shouting in his head. It was his fault. They were repeating the same name over and over and over again. William, William…

“Will?” Dark wasn’t sure what to do. But then William stopped crying. He looked back at Dark, smiling.

“No. No, they are not dead. They are here! Damien? Celine?” William’s giggling turned into a laughter. A crazy laughter.

“William!”

“No! Don’t call me that! Where are they? Please...” William slowly walked towards Dark and fell into his arms. It was hard to tell if he was laughing or crying, but his tears soon soaked Darkiplier’s suit.

“They are gone,” Dark whispered. He patted him soothingly on the head.

“But I didn’t kill them. I wouldn’t have killed them! No one is dead, they are not dead.” Will pulled away from Dark and looked around. He was confused, like a hopeless child.

“It’s just a joke! Everyone comes back from death, no one is dead! They are just hiding. Hiding from good ol’ Wilford Warfstache...”

Dark was more and more confused. “Wilford... Warfstache?”

“Yes! That’s me! Wilford! Have you called me?”

Dark was staring at Wilford with disbelieve. The man in front of him was crazy just because of that man. Mark did this to him. And he’ll pay for it…

There were a loud gunshot and the sound of breaking a glass. Probably one of those old and fragile Mark’s vases.

“Sorry, did I startle you? You seemed to be spacing out.” Wilford was fidgeting with his gun, which definitely didn’t look safe at all. Dark wanted to take it out of Wilford’s hands so he wouldn’t hurt himself. Something in the back of his mind told him to look after Wil. He had to be so special for Celine and Damien.

Wilford smiled. He took Dark’s hand and squeezed it gently.

“Come on, Darki. No one is gonna die again. And we are going to have so much fun together.”  
And then, Wilford smashed his lips against Dark’s. This was unexpected. And Dark was silently panicking. At least the voices in his head finally shut up.

**

“Dark?” Wilford peeked into Darkiplier’s room. He was there, standing in front of the window and staring at the horizon.

“Dark, please say something. I-I am sorry.” Wilford felt tears in his eyes. He would give anything just for a single word from Dark. He was the only one left, no one else cared about him.

“I am sorry. I didn’t think about it... I miss him. You remind me of him. Please, I need you. You’ve always been here for me, I can’t imagine life without you. So please, say something.”

The room fell into silence. Dark turned around. His face hasn’t changed, cold and without any sign of emotions. Dark chuckled and said: “Wil… I am not mad at you.”

Wilford smiled and hugged Dark tightly. And this almost made Dark cry.

“I failed them, Wilford. Damien and Celine. They loved you...” Dark pulled Wil closer. He almost forgot about the incident in the Manor. Time flies, it seemed to be a long time ago. They’ve been Darkiplier and Wilford for a while now.

“But you haven’t failed me,” Wilford said and smiled. And for Dark, his smile was enough. Enough for Dark to believe almost everything was okay.

“Come on, Darki. Let’s get an ice-cream!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first story in English. Thank you for your awesome comments!  
> But this is not the end... Expect more stories from this fandom :) (you can look forward to Jim and Jim and their supernatural investigation in the Markiplier's manor)  
> Also, check my Tumblr: wolfox76


End file.
